Happiness it's a little like Freedom
by bachiari
Summary: Chapter 2; Has Yuuri fallen out of love? Yuuram.
1. Happiness

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou in any way

By bachiari

* * *

**Ton**

There's a ton of things Wolfram seems to want to tell him, but Yuuri flees before they could spill out.

**Limit**

There's a limit to how much Yuuri can take, and when Wolfram accuses him yet again, he can't help but explode at the blonde prince.

**Apology**

An hour later, Yuuri feels guilty and rushes to apologize before Wolfram could do anything drastic.

**Advantage**

He has an advantage over Wolfram, being water and the other being fire, but when the two duel with each other, he finds it hard to believe that there was any advantage to begin with.

**Event**

There is an important event going on in Earth for Yuuri – something called graduation but Wolfram isn't sure he heard right – but Wolfram isn't invited even though Conrad is.

**Umbrella**

When Yuuri brings back a device called an umbrella from Earth, Wolfram isn't sure what to make of it; but when it rains one day and Yuuri and him are sharing an umbrella, Wolfram decides he likes it.

**Usage**

Wolfram knows that sometimes the usage of his words makes Yuuri angry, but he can't help it because he knows no matter what he says or does; it would never get through the thick skull of Yuuri's.

**Misreading**

Sometimes Wolfram thinks he's misreading Yuuri and the other really likes him, but inside his heart, he knows better.

**Champagne**

Wolfram stumbles into their room one night, drunk from champagne, and Yuuri can't help but take care of him all night, and finds something blossoming inside his heart for the blonde prince.

**Plot**

Annisina plots to get the two to realize their feelings for each other, and with the help of Help-Make-Confession-kun, she almost succeeds, but fails because she tests it on Gwendal and he ends up confessing to Gunter – which couldn't be right because Gwednal just couldn't be _gay_.

**Crush**

Yuuri never had a crush on anyone, be they guy or girl, but at night, when he strokes Wolfram's soft hair, he thinks he might have his first crush.

**Tender**

Sometimes at night, Wolfram thinks he feels Yuuri's touch, but he thinks it's a dream because the touch is too _tender_.

**Lawn**

When Yuuri has to mow the lawn back on Earth and Wolfram comes with him, there's a confession made and the two finally become a couple.

**Initiative**

Usually it's Wolfram who takes the initiative, but when it comes to sex, Yuuri takes it.

**Lunchtime**

Its lunchtime and the two couldn't be bothered to stop their activities to eat, but when Greta knocks on the door and calls for them to come; they hurry out before the girl could see what her parents are doing.

**Taste**

Yuuri likes the taste of Wolfram's mouth and he can't help but steal kisses every time he sees his fiancé.

**Flaw**

Conrad sees Yuuri's and Wolfram's flaws, but then he sees them together and knows that together, their flaws become insignificant.

**Driving**

When Yuuri learns how to drive, Wolfram is the first one inside his car.

**Don**

Sometimes Wolfram has to don a mask and pretend it doesn't hurt when he sees Yuuri dancing with other girls; but it turns out okay because at night, it's Yuuri and him dancing on their huge bed.

**Order**

Yuuri doesn't like being ordered around, but when Wolfram orders him to do something, he gladly stops everything he's doing and rushes to do it.

**Voluntary**

Whenever Wolfram would paint something, Yuuri would always volunteer to be the subject; the smell was horrible, but he would put up with it just so he could spend time with Wolfram.

**Yellow**

He loves the color yellow because it's the color of Wolfram's hair and the color of their gold wedding ring which rests on Wolfram's left ring finger.

**Pleasing**

Yuuri always thinks about pleasing Wolfram because his fiancé always pays him back later inside their bedroom.

**Yawn**

When he sees Wolfram yawn, he smiles and offers to carry him back to the castle, and even though he wasn't _serious_, the other takes up on the offer and Yuuri's back is sore the next day.

**Happy**

Yuuri is happy now that he's with Wolfram and he wouldn't trade the feeling for anything else in the world.

* * *

My first kyou kara maou fanfic! (: i always read it but never wrote it and I'm really happy how this came out. Reviews make me really happy! (: Thanks for reading.


	2. It's a little like Freedom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KKM**  
Summary: **17 Sentences + 5 paragraphs on what happens after Yuuri and Wolfram's marriage.

By bachiari

* * *

**Jumping**

Yuuri jumping between worlds had caused a big strain on their relationship; sometimes Wolfram thinks that their love is slipping away through the thin strands that kept it in.

**Arguing  
**

They argued many times before their marriage, but now, it seems like when they argue, it's about stupid stuff and they stay mad at each other for a longer time.

**Developing**

Wolfram develops a habit of crying himself to sleep – though he tries his best to hide it whenever Yuuri's around.

**Cozy  
**

Sometimes Wolfram thinks back to the earlier days, when Yuuri would cuddle with him to sleep and Wolfram would be overfilled with a cozy feeling.

**Recording  
**

When Yuuri had given him a video camera from his world, Wolfram had went overboard with it, recording simple things like their interactions; but now when he goes over it again, he realizes that it's these simple things that he misses.

**Keyboard  
**

Yuuri had taught him how to use a keyboard before, the tinkling of the notes driving Wolfram to a over cheerful smile, but it's really the brushing of their shoulders and the shy kisses Yuuri steals that keeps the smile there long after he falls sleep.

**Positive  
**

Wolfram doesn't hate Conrad for telling him to be positive, but really, his brother just didn't know how hard it was to even _**try**_.

**Won't  
**

"I won't see you for a while," Yuuri tells him one clear morning and Wolfram could barely keep the tears from falling as he wishes Yuuri a safe journey.

**Low**

He hit an all-time low that day when Yuuri left, but Greta comes and plays with him – though that doesn't give him enough cheer to smile.

**Revert  
**

Wolfram wants to revert back to those earlier days, when just being together was enough to make both of their days; and while it still makes Wolfram's, when he catches Yuuri sighing and staring off into the distance, a painful feeling starts at his gut and he knows it only makes his.

**Finger**

Wolfram finds himself fingering his shirt out of shyness when Yuuri comes back, but Yuuri doesn't comment on it nor does he spare a glance at the dejected blonde.

**Bet**

Wolfram bets that his nightmare came true – that back on Earth, Yuuri was cheating on him, that Yuuri found someone better than him.

**Random**

Sometimes, at random, Wolfram would catch Yuuri gazing at him across the dinner table, and although Wolfram stares at Yuuri afterward, Yuuri never looks back to meet his eyes.

**Falling**

Sometimes, Wolfram regrets falling in love with Yuuri; he had been in so much pain ever since he did.

**Sat**

But, when he really sat and thought about it, Wolfram wouldn't have had it any other way – life without Yuuri was no life at all.

**Crowding**

When Yuuri faints one day, Wolfram is one of the people crowding around, though Yuuri is too pained to notice and Wolfram's heart wrenches painfully; what if Yuuri died before Wolfram is ready to let him go?

**Examine**

It all comes out when Gisela examines it and she explains that there's this _illness_ that Yuuri has that he didn't want Wolfram to know; and at the words, Wolfram becomes faint at the knees, though he doesn't deny the sudden bittersweet relief that suddenly flowed in him; not because he was glad that Yuuri was sick, but because he was relieved that Yuuri hadn't been avoiding him because he had fallen out of love.

**Illness**

"There's this thing called cancer in my world, Wolf," and though Yuuri is managing a soft smile at him, Wolfram knows that the man he loves must be in great pain, for Yuuri is clutching onto his hand with great strength. "It's, it's not something that can be cured, er, well, some could but the one I have can't. I have brain tumor."  
The tears are at the corners of his eyes, and Wolfram finds himself choking on his own spit, "B-b-b-brain tumor?" he finds himself stammering out and at his tears, Yuuri gently, with his other hand, wipes it away, the smile never leaving his face.  
"It's fatal. I'm going to die in a few years."  
"No!" Yuuri's startled at his sudden outburst, but Wolfram can't stop the words from coming, "You can't die! You can't leave me behind." He buries his head into Yuuri's chest, his tears now freely flowing.  
And Yuuri pats him until he calms down and even though Wolfram knows he's being selfish, knows that really Yuuri is in the greatest pain of all, he knows that he can't stop the tears – because he was crying for love.

**Silence**

There's silence in the air for awhile after Wolfram's done sobbing and Yuuri hesitantly breaks it.  
"I thought it was better to just leave and never come back. To go to Earth and just die peacefully on there and let you forget about me. I thought love fades with time – that I would learn how to live without you and learn how to **unlove** you. But that's not possible, is it? I figured out the hard way. That's why I took so many trips to Earth. Every time I would go, I would miss you so much."  
Wolfram startles at the words and finds himself bitter – though the tears had taken away his energy and any anger he would have experienced. But he forces himself to look at Yuuri and understand the pain that his love is going through, to understand that while he had been through so much pain the last week, that Yuuri's going through much, much more.  
"Do you know how stupid I was?" asks Yuuri with a trembling voice after a while and the maou is bringing up his other hand to try and hide his tears from the blonde. "I was being a wimp – I didn't even think of your feelings."  
"Wimp," murmurs Wolfram, but the word's not an insult.  
Yuuri smiles through his tears at the blonde, and Wolfram sees his lips tremble. "I know, I'm a wimp."  
And Wolfram leans forward, hesitantly, using one hand to take away the maou's hand away from his eyes, and pecks a small kiss onto the Maou's lips. "But you're my wimp. And even if you're going to die, I'll still love you. You said it yourself after all, that love doesn't fade with time. Even when you're dead," his voice breaks and there's fresh tears, "I'll still love you. And the last memories we have before that moment will be my treasure."  
Yuuri chokes and leans forward to capture Wolfram's lips once more.

**Tears**

"You know," Wolfram starts up with a small smile, "my tears taste sweet."  
Yuuri laughs and then pecks Wolfram on the nose, "It's because you're crying for love."  
"Wimp, that's the lamest reason I ever heard," chuckles Wolfram, but deep down inside, he wonders how Yuuri knew that he was thinking the same exact thing while he was crying.  
"It's true," protests Yuuri, but when Wolfram leans up to kiss him, he gives up explaining.

**Freedom**

"It's like I'm experiencing freedom all over again," Yuuri comments one day after the incident and Wolfram finds himself cocking his head in confusion. Yuuri smiles at it and nods, "After I decided to stop avoiding you, I feel _free_ again."  
"Free enough to kiss me?" Wolfram can't hide the trembling in his voice and he closes his eyes, leaning his face forward and puckering his lips, letting his actions do most of the talking.  
There's a light sound of a husky chuckle and then Yuuri's soft lips are upon his.  
Yes, Wolfram comments somewhere in his mind, this is a little bit like _freedom_. Then thoughts are blown away because Yuuri's biting on his lower lip and Wolfram is lost in the sensation and the happiness that is overriding any coherent thought.

**Conclusion**

Yuuri will die. Wolfram knows that, understands that. But for now, Yuuri is here, with him, spending his last days with the man he says he loves. And for now, Wolfram concludes, this is more than enough.

* * *

Sorry for such an angsty fic  
Words chosen at random by a random word generator  
Was inspired by the song "when you're gone" by arvil lavigne  
I know it was supposed to be an oneshot but when I was reviewing it I wanted to write more and I didn't want to make a whole separate fic so xD.  
Hope you guys liked it (:

Please Review!


End file.
